The Black Thing
by Alissa Forigen
Summary: Koishi, Satori, The Axis and Allies (Includes Canada) and Belarus and Ukraine went into a normal mansion but couldn't get out. But one by one people start to die and get injured by a black thing, will they find another way out without being killed? (Human names only, OC human names as well)
1. Chapter 1: The Broken World

Chapter 1: The Broken World

"I told you! A mansion isn't a border between happiness and sadness! You should have known this, Koishi!" Satori yelled at her in anger. Koishi blinked then looked at the Axis before sighing.

"But sister, I didn't choose to-" She looked at Koishi again.

"Okay fine!" Koishi ran off with sadness in her heart. The Axis followed behind her with a miracle to wish on. Alfred sighed before looking back on Satori.

"I know. She'll be fine making friends. " Satori had read his mind before saying anything. He knew the war was on. Shana stared at Alfred for a while before turning his back on her.

"You'll know better. Just for now I'll be on my way." She gulped down in anger. Alfred was speachless for now. He couldn't take a word or say one without being yelled at. It's been happening for the past few days. He could only talk to his states and Matthew. Same with Ivan. He couldn't take in a word without getting yelled at.

"Don't you think we should stop standing at the door and move ahead?" Natalia complained. Alfred and Ivan stayed quiet. Matthew was going to respond but Satori nodded her head and ran off like koishi. The others sped up ahead. Alfred and Matthew walked slowly towards them. When a door creaked, opening in horror came out Nue. She stopped and waved at them. Then ran off to catch up. Alfred was feeling like crying inside, to only be with Matthew. Same with Matthew, ever since Nasia died, he hadn't stopped thinking about her. When she always used to cry when she was a baby.

'_I wish she came back..._' The words fluttered in Matthew's head. He snuggled up more beside Alfred. He stared at him before rushing ahead. He followed behind and reached to a dead end with a black thing standing before them.

"O-Oh g-god..." Matthew whispered to Alfred, squizing his hand. It went in the room. Matthew started worrying. Now they felt like crying...with a pain in their neck.

'_W-Why would this happen? W-W-Well, they were rude...but why us?_' Alfred thought before they went in the room. In caution they looked around to see if it were there. No, but they found blood all over the table. They thought it was a killing table until they found more behind it, leaving a trail. They walked until they found an open door with the words 'DEAD LOVE' on it. Is it one of them? Alfred starts to shake hopelessly.

"Guys!" A young voice Alfred heard that rode down the hallway. Koishi came running up to them. She looked pretty scared and ready to scream but she held it back.

"The...err...Axis got lost. I dunno how! I was talking with them then-" Matthew interupted.

"D-did you see that thing?" He asked her. Koishi nodded her head in confusion to what it really was. It was the Black Thing. They didn't realize there was more than one thing. And a leader, of course it is like Heta-oni but different. (Please don't tell them!) Koishi looked back seeing Satori and Ivan.

"We were back at the libary. We saw it." Ivan nodded his head. Koishi looked as if someone was missing. The Axis came.

"Oh and we saw them as well. " Satori continued. Koishi still had that feeling. She finally remembered who it was.

Natalia ran over, freaking out a lot and shaking like hell. Ivan looked at her with confusion roming around his head.

"Irunya! She died by that thing!" She screamed. Ivan put his hand on his face, pointing towards the left. The thing was there. Alfred was ready to run, but Ivan had remembered, Arthur was in that room still.

"Oh no. We're next..." Matthew yelped silently. Alfred started running before anyone could say it. Matthew ran after. It started marching towards them. That's when they started running the exact way as Alfred and Matthew. It was a long time until they lost the thing. Natalia was tired but she realized something else.

"God, Ivan is gone. Shit! What does that thing do!" She yelled at the wall, hitting her head and fist againest the wall. Matthew looked sadly at Natalia before looking at an open door.

"Natalia wanna check this door?" He asked nicely. She looked before smiling and walked in the room with Matthew.

"Oh...Ahhh!" She screamed over-seeing Ivan's dead body lying there. Matthew didn't know if it were a dream. He felt like he had pain. Death pain. He couldn't belive what he was seeing. When they get out, if they get out, he wishes the next day, he'd forget everything.

"Wait! Natalia, did you mark where Irunya died? Or even the room?" Matthew asked in rushness.

"Eh. No...why?"

"Because if you mark it, no one will have to see the body any longer. And we'll remember not to go in there."

"I'll go then!" Matthew just grabbed on to her in time. Natalia looked back at her.

"I'll go with you, just in case the thing comes back." He said. Natalia smiled and they went on. They ran to a room filled with blood and the dead body of Irunya.

"Mark it's door." Matthew said carefully looking. Natalia marked it, until they got pushed back by the thing. Natalia got up quick and hit it with all her strength. It didn't cause much effect. Matthew got up and stabbed it with the sword he packed. It got mad and stabbed him back in the belly.

"Matthew!" Natalia took her knife and drove it away. Then ran back to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, shaking him. Matthew couldn't feel what she was doing to him. He couldn't hear, see, feel, taste or smell. Now he felt dead. He said something he couldn't hear.

"Na...ta...li...a?" She held on to him whispering 'don't die on me...' in his ears. He could hear her now. His senses were coming back slowly.

"Ar..e..you...there?" He slowly started to talk in senctances again.

"Don't talk! You'll run out of air! I have to find a way to get you to the others...Alfred! I think he feels your pain..." She was correct. He started getting pain in the belly, he feared something happened to Matthew. Arthur and Feliciano deicided to check on them while Ludwig and Kiku try helping Alfred.

"A-Are you okay over there?" Arthur called. Natalia started screaming again. When she got up again she saw Arthur. She had blood all over her hands. Arthur was starting to wonder now.

"Did you kill him?"

"Hell no! The thing came around! And I don't know if he's dead..."

"Natalia..." Matthew tryed speaking up, trying to get up. "I-Is that...Arthur?"

"Oh! Uh, yes." She said helping him up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream was heard.

"Is that...Alfred?" Tears started running down Alfred's and Matthew's face.

"Ki..ku..."

**A/N: Here is my new series! Oh and Nasia is Newfoundland and Shana is Xhengo. Their both my OCs. More OC names to be coming. Irunya is Ukraine. I really can't belive myself. I planned everything already. And Touhou is only involved a bit. **


	2. Chapter 2: Last and Worst

Chapter 2: Last and Worst

"Oh god!" Natalia yelled before she could think. Matthew started crying. Same with Alfred. A dead Kiku laid beside a dead Ivan. Alfred ran and squized Arthur, Ludwig still didn't believe what was happening. _'Is this real? How is it?' _ He thought. 3 dead ones. An injured one. After, Natalia carried Matthew to a room that was empty and had a lock. Alfred and her were definietly staying there for him.

"T-Thank...you...Al..." Matthew tryed to speak as they tryed to stop the bleeding. They rapped him with bandages, and laid him on the bed for him to recover. Alfred didn't want to lose anyone else. He and everyone else needed to stay alive. He didn't need himself, and he wanted everyone else to live without him. But Matthew wanted everyone to come in and out alive. He really wanted to stay alive. He had to try and be strong, and to survive.

"Alfred, I don't really know if we have to be more cautioness of that thing, like...err...lock the door?" Natalia asked. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! What's gonna happen if we don't? Are you also asking that?"

"Yes."

"If we don't then we'll all die in this smelly place, and we'll never go home."

"Well, tell that to the others."

"What if I don't?"

"You can't, I was joking. When they come you can."

"Okay." Alfred went and locked the door, not realizing the thing was outside. Knocking came from the door. He opened the little slit. Looking he saw it.

"Oh shit!" He ran to Natalia who was looking at him with eyes of 'I was right' or 'Should of known'. Then she raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know. I should of known it was there. Well what can you say next, another dead perso-" Screaming of Feliciano was heard outside.

"Germany! Germany!" They heard outside the door. Alfred shook his head.

"Now it's more like they should of known. We can't go out when it's there or else that's gonna happen." Natalia felt like a murderer. Why would she let this happen to Matthew. She needed sleep. Last thing on her mind. But she cannot sleep with someone knocking at the door. So she lay her head in her hands. And thought about the others.

"Uh, Al...who is...knocking...it's been ten...minutes...since they...started..." Matthew asked. Alfred went back and looked. It was Italy.

"Oh it's only Italy with the Thing behind him. Do I ans-" Alfred was cut off by screaming of Italy and a splatter of blood. It went away now. Shana came back only to see a dead Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Shit...well it was weird how they'd die..." She mumbled before going through the door. Alfred was kinda surprised but not as much as Natalia. Matthew had sawn this many times.

"Guys here's some sheets. We're staying here longer than one day." Shana through the sheets. Alfred's had Hambergers on it and Natalia's had Knifes on it. _'Brother Russia. I hope I stay alive for you guys. I want to avenge you! I don't need to die here, I can't either. I'll sleep with Matthew and Alfred. I dunno why though Brother Russia. One day, in heaven. You'll become one with me, or I'll become one with you.'_

"Well, err...can we sleep now?" Natalia asked jumping on the floor with her sheet under her feet. Shana looked at her, turned off the light and nodded. Alfred opened a window as it was nightime. But he doesn't want to die, and that's why...he didn't go to sleep. Watching over Matthew's little face, he brushed the hair off and looked in his closed eyes. He knows, closed Blue Diamonds are in his eyes as he looks back at Natalia. The next day, Alfred still wasn't tired and Matthew woke up early in the morning and couldn't go to sleep.

"Eh? You stayed up...all night?" Matthew asked Alfred. He looked at him and nodded his head quickly. Natalia woke up and asked the exact same question. He nodded his head again.

"What time is it? Or is there even a time..." Natalia asked looking at the phone she has. She got angry.

"What The Fuck! Alfred you should of woke us up at Seven!"

"What time is it?"

"Ten! You bitch!"

"Actually, how the hell am I supposed to wake you up? There's no clocks!"

"U-Umm...guys mind if...you stop and...listen..." Matthew tryed to stop them. All they could hear was climbing. A window was beside Matthew's bed.

"W-Who would...be here? Like...climbing the window?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know..." Natalia wondered. The noise dissapered until a huge bang and splatter of blood. Matthew looked out the window and saw a dead Gilbert.

"O-Oh god..." Matthew said before hugging Alfred.

"I don't want...anyone else...to die..."


	3. Chapter 3: Real and Fake

Chapter 3: Real and Fake

Arthur looked up at the sealing after hearing noises upstairs. He decided to think and go upstairs.

"Alfred, is everything okay!?" Arthur asked un-worried but unknown to what's happening. Natalia was the only on who heard Arthur's voice as the other two were arguing again.

"Alfred! You bloody git! What's going on in there!" Natalia answered the door as Arthur sighed a sigh of relive that she's still alive. She looked then slammed the door on his face and locked it. Arthur gave up and started cursing under his breath at them...probably Alfred. Natalia went back to those two and watched them fighting until a scream is heard. The room went dark and silent for a moment. Then knocking was heard over and over again. Natalia and Alfred feared to open the door. Roaring is heard outside the door. The knocking went on, then turned into trying to slamming the door open. Natalia took the chair nearby and put it againest the door along with the dresser, computer table and both the covers over them.

"There, if he breaks the door then he'll still be trapped. Wait we can also push it and he'll fall back on getting it open!" Natalia suggested.

"What? Aw man! I have to help **you** again..."

"Yes! You want us to die?"

"No but-"

"Then help me!"

"What if it still breaks through!"

"It can't!"

"How can't it?"

"Ugh...I hate you sometimes...just come and help me..."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not? Do you have business with someone?"

"Yes...unlike you I have a brother!"

"I have one too!"

"And mine is alive!"

"True but...he might end up dead...so~!"

"I know that. But I'm not helping you..."

"And so, fine I'll do it myself."

"Sure, like I care."

"Umm, guys are...you done fighting?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah I think so." Alfred said looking back at her and sticking his toungue out at Natalia before turning back to him. She looked at him and started pushing a bit harder than before.

"I need to ask you two something." Matthew told them before sitting up in his bed. He put on his glasses and turned to Alfred.

"Yes." They both said.

"You know the scream we heard before the knocking...was it Francis?"

"Hmm...sounded like him...I didn't care because he's a loner and I hate him!" Alfred yelled. After that they heard no knocking. It was silent like a mouse in that room. The wind cracked like thunder outside and the trees sway with the heavy wind. Natalia took her sheet and through Alfred's to him before looking out side. Shana came in again.

"Guys, er...this room feels hotter than usual rooms I've checked. Watch your backs, something bad's gonna happen." She said pointing towards Alfred. _'The arguement they had...it could lead to something bad...or is she just weird?'_ Matthew thought before covering under lots of sheets and trying to smile. _'You know what they say, if you smile it will be over any second now...'_ His thinking concludes him. What will he do?

"I'm going to bed, good night!" Natalia said happily. She quickly fell asleep along with Alfred but Matthew stayed up. Late in the morning, she woke up.

"Err, Natalia where are you going?" Matthew asked politely. She didn't respond. He knew something was up with her, until she asked a question. He gave her the knife without asking what is she going to do with it. Her eyes turned towards Alfred. He wonders if it was the fight they had. She holds the knife up, pointing down at Alfred's belly.

"I. Want. Your. Existence. Gone. Forever..." She said bitterly at the man. She looked at him with an evil face, before starting to stab him multiple times. Matthew watched in horror. He felt like screaming after she was done. When she was done she simply just went back to bed. Matthew, now shaking at his own experiance. He ran over trying to scream for help. He tryed to stop the bleeding and other stuff. He was surprised Natalia hasn't woken up out of his loud screams.

"Arthur wake up!" Shana yelled as she shaked him.

"What is it now, you bloody wanker?"

"I heard screams of Matthew. Something's wrong up there."

"So we have to check it out? If yes count me out, if no that's fine."

"Okay suit yourself..." Shana went upstairs and looked in the bedroom. Natalia was confused how she had got this much blood on her hands. Matthew was done bandaging Alfred a long time ago.

"How the heck did I get this on my hand? I'm confused. All I remember is me sleeping and woke up, drank water than went back to sleep." Natalia said.

"Then you have a dark side." Matthew responded.

"How?"

"Didn't you always threaten your brother to become one?"

"Uhh yes."

"Then you have a side of comeplete darkness. And also because your siblings were killed."

"Then my soul is cut in half?"

"I guess so...and also because you had the fight with Alfred. You should try to calm down after things like that, your putting more darkness into yourself. We don't want you to turn on us!"

"I realized something."

"What?"

"You have blood on your hands too!"

"I do! Well...it's weird. Wait-I'm going to the kitchen...there's something I left there..."

"Okay bye!" Matthew left to get his key. After that Arthur came upon him. He looked at his hands then his face.

"Err...Matthew. I have a problem. Did you kill or hurt someone lately?" He asked.

"No." Matthew responded. Arthur looked back at his hands and his face.

"Your hands...they're covered in blood. And your face is stained as well. I think your lying..."

"I'm not."

"Liar. Tell the truth..." Matthew takes a hockey stick out of his bag. picking it up he, wacks Arthur so hard in the head, his head is cut off by it.

"**I TOLD YOU. I AM NOT LYING.**" Matthew says with anger in his heart.

"Woah! Did you do this?"


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody Angels

Chapter 4: Bloody Angels

Shana appeared like a shadow. Matthew looked back at her with evil eyes. If she asked about Alfred, or if he did the crime, he'd go wild, no one but Alfred knew about that day...that simple pretty day.

FLASHBACK~

_"Happy Birthday Matthew!" They sang. I was very happy they'd set it up for me. And Mary was here too, smiling like anything in the air. We wanted to get married but she said when I'm older. Alfred was happy and nice and cheery...but I feel like something's wrong. Like they weren't supposed to be here. I'm not sure._

_"You should open your presents, Mattie!" Alfred told me. I don't think so, he had a girlfriend, I hated. After opening all the presents, we had a mini party. But Alfred had planned her coming...I needed to hide. But I couldn't, he said he had the best present._

_"A necklace...nice!" I said. Most likely because she has matching necklaces...and when she came in...she did. I had ran to my room, crying an tears all over the place. They had went to the park. And talked about me, how I was weird and a little pain. I was furious. When they got home, I had pointed a gun at her. That's when I snapped (I never usually do!) and I had learned to use guns months ago, and it was my first time and I killed the girl. Alfred was furious and I was kinda tourtured by him. I deserved it. Worst Birthday Ever._

END FLASHBACK~

"So, I see Natalia went crazy last night." She said. Matthew looked at her and closed his eyes then nodded.

"I see, you heard my screams for help..." He whispered off until silence was heard. A window was smashed into, glass crackling everywhere. Elizaveta jumped into the hallway where Matthew and Shana were standing. Roderich was after her.

"I knew it! Wrong hallway! Stupid-" She was cut off by Roderich.

"I know-I know, Shut it, Shut up!" Roderich yelled at her.

"You don't know that I still have a frying-pan!"

"Oh yeah! I have sword!"

"Well, it will only leave scratches"

"I don't give a shit!"

"I don't give a shit about you!" They parted ways but Elizaveta came back because of the 'creeped out' face Matthew and Shana made.

"What the hell...WAS THAT?" Shana yelled at Elizaveta.

"It wasn't my fault! It was that stupid Roderich!"

"Well you shouldn't blame him only it was your fault too ya' know."

"I know-but sometimes he gets on my nerves."

"I can see that clearly."

"I can't." Matthew said, speaking honest opinions.

"They seem to be couple." Elizaveta and Shana gasped.

FLASHBACK~

_"Oh no! Mr. Austria is stuck between two nations!" Elizaveta said as she holded Feliciano tight in her hands. The chibi looked as Austria was stuck between the two nation's solders. _

_"I'm hungry..." Feliciano said as he rubbed his litte belly. That was okay for him, Elizaveta went inside and fed him a few things. Before checking on Austria, he was pressured to do something. He went back inside and sat down at the piano area. He started playing depressingly. Elizaveta looked at her ring then looked back at him. She only had one thought on him...he's pretty mad...and up for divorce._

END FLASHBACK~

"It's best if I go back to the others before the thing comes." Matthew said before hearing a loud scream.

"That sounds like...Roderich!" Elizaveta yelled.

"Best we be on our way then!"

"Okay-Okay!" They ran up to the bedroom all getting in. Elizaveta was still wondering if Roderich was okay...she was shaking. Alfred and Natalia were sleeping still.

"Are you okay, Eliza?" Matthew asked in wonderous.

"Yes-I'm just wondering if he's okay."

"Who?"

"Roderich, you know the scream we heard."

"Oh, yeah..." The room went to silence after that, and again, knocking.

"Oh...err, did we lock the door?" Natalia woke up saying. Matthew ooked at it and shook his head.

"It should of gave up by now...but no! It didn't!" Elizaveta complained.

"One thing though...what is that thing?" Natalia said. "It looks like an...an oni?"

"Are you sure?" Alfred had woken up. "That thing can be an oni you know..."

Matthew looked at Alfred. _'It seems he recovered quick, probably he has no pain...'_ he thought. Then he looked back at Natalia.

"Oh and I have one more problem...I have to have a fucking bath soon!" Natalia complained even more getting angrier by the minute.

"You should calm down a bit Natalia..."


	5. Chapter 5: Oni-Chan

Chapter 5: Oni-chan

Matthew told her, giving her the 'warning' face. "You remember what I told you, you should calm down after things like these."

"I think I've already but I have a feeling...that it was planned on happening. And of course we can't stay in here any longer." Natalia said, making a face that the knocking was gone.

"I have a question. How many people died?" Elizaveta asked relying on someone's answer to figure out how many people died.

"Irunya, Ivan, Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert I think, Francis, Arthur, and maybe that other guy you mentioned, so that's...8 people cause' I think he's not dead." Matthew tried to remember Roderich. Telling the list, Elizaveta didn't care about many of those who died. Atleast the allies are still alive.

"Um guys...where is Yao?" Alfred wondered. Natalia thought she had seen him somewhere...

"Is it the guy with a panda always with him?" She asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh then he was with me and Irunya when she died. He went the other way...so~ I'm not sure..." Natalia wondered with her words trailing off.

"I have a feeling more bedrooms like this are here. So let's all split up into groups of...3 and 2!" Matthew told them. Elizaveta was with Natalia and Shana. Matthew was with Alfred. Koishi and Satori had just came in the room.

"What are you guys making?" Koishi asked.

"Oh, were going to search for more rooms like this. Oh and scream if you see the oni." Matthew repeated what he said. Koishi looked confused.

"It's an Oni? Painted Black?" She asked him.

"Yes, I guess so." Koishi was with Satori.

"Oh and, we saw a guy with a panda bear in a locked room, he said to come back with friends." She said before leaving the room with Satori. They went left towards the broken window. Matthew and Alfred went right towards where Arthur had died. Elizaveta and her group had went left but left after they turned.

* * *

Matthew and Alfred were checking each room to see if there was a lock. They had found Francis's body in a room, so now they had proof he was dead. They found a room they had already went into and never realized it had a lock.

"I guess this is an okay room to be in..." Matthew check the room. It had a closet so you could hide. But someone was in there. "Er~ Alfred...someone's in here..."

"Who?" Alfred asked. Matthew opened the closet only to find a shaking Yao and his Panda Bear. "Yo' Yao...why are you shaking?" Alfred asked.

"T-The oni. I-I-It's working with someone...a-and it seems to have not t-targeted me though..." Yao shaked while saying it.

"Now I see. He's not targeting any of us. We disturb something and he hurts us...okay, I get it now." Matthew smiled. He was confident of telling the others.

"We have to find out who is betrayed us. Then kill the person and thing along with it." Alfred stated. Matthew was wondering if it was Shana all along.

"Um, Alfred. I have a weird and random feeling that Shana planned everything from the start." Matthew told him. Alfred started to belive it and asked Yao to join along. He accepted to join the group. They walked until they found the oni (Black thing) it walked by them like anything. Shana passed by right after. They went after her. She knew they were after her and she knew they knew that she was evil. They stopped at a dead end with two onis beside her.

"I hope you guys have a nice time trying to kill these onis and as you know...I set this whole thing up. I wanted certain people to die-I did want you to die as well but...I guess I'll end it here for all of you!" She yelled as the others came running down.

"Well, if we win...then the world will turn to normal and everyone will be revived?" Matthew asked. Shana nodded her head. The battle started. Oni 1 charged at Natalia with full speed, she had luckly whacked it away and went towards it slashing it several times. Matthew went at it stabbing it in the arms and chest 5 times each. Alfred had shot it in the head 10 times and in the chest 3 times (Because of bad aim and running out of ammo) Elizaveta finished with a smack on the head with her frying pan. It suddenly disapered.

"Wow. As if it's really turning up the heat now. Are we also fighting Shana?" Natalia asked.

"No. Because it'll ruin memories of some if you kill me and defeat the oni." Shana responded nicely. _'Seems as if she doesn't care at all...' _Thought Elizaveta. Koishi and Satori came for the other oni. They started fighting it but were losing badly. Until a girl came like she just teleports everywhere she goes.

"Well-Well Shana. I see you backstabbed all of them like anything. Sorry to end it here though. I hope you have fun going back, just don't be careless. And step back now..." Alissa said in a sweet voice. They stepped back. But Satori told Koishi it wouldn't die completely so Koishi split it's heart in 2 to finish it off completely. Alissa raised her hand as a little spark came out of it. A huge beam concludes it. The world was restored, everyone who died in this mansion were revived (But wounds are scars of the past) and it felt like a dream.

* * *

_"Shana of death and love. Please waddle between the borders and collect every person's nightmare and send them back for me."_

_-Alissa Forigen_

_"Alissa of human and ghost. Please don't go bothering me after that...I will restore their dreams as I promised them. I'll meet you in school tomorrow."_

_-Shana Hunjai_

_Ending #2. Alissa True Ending_

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally finished the story. I will be making extra chapters (Other endings) and a sequel. And after that i'll be continuing Touhou Vacation to New York. There are a few more endings, Including the real ending. See you until the Sequel. **

**PS: Alissa is also known as DarkSaniChan. I'll be changing my profile pic soon to what she looks like. And the Cat and the Joker are her bffs. Bye now! **


	6. Chapter 6: Alissa True End Sequel

Chapter 6: Alissa True End Sequel

Matthew woke up with his hair in a mess and PJs were kinda wrecked. He saw that Alfred was not in his bed. He was on the floor, rolling and yelling Arthur. He woke the neighbors and May (Ontario) out of her sleep.

"Next time...go to his house, please Matthew." She said before kicking Alfred. He yelped in pain. Before getting up and yelling at her.

"Why the hell did you do that! T-" May slapped Afred before the neighbors came in.

"Cause' your so fricking noisy I can't sleep, you bitch!" She said before hitting him again and again. She slapped him for 30 minutes straight. When she was done Matthew was ready to go to school.

"Uhh, guys. I'm going." He said in a low voice. He still remembers what happened yesterday. And he still has the scar. May waved at him before getting back to her slapping. Matthew walked to the crossing and then he met Shana up. Alissa came as well.

"Look who's going to school for the first time!" Shana teased him. Matthew blushed before raising his head up again.

"I've been going since I wasn't even independent!" He spook up. Alissa looked at him and remembered.

"I know you remember."

"Huh?"

"From yesterday..."

"Yeah, I do. I've been seeing the whole day in my head. Three days straight I've been picturing it...even when we were there. But I feel like a memory went missing."

"Missing? Oh and Shana's sorry she let you down."

"W-Why?"

"She died too. That monster got hold of her before the final fight. You were actually seeing her sister."

"I...I didn't realize."

"That's okay. As long as you didn't know before, it's all good."

"Why did she plan this?"

"Because, she wanted to get rid of all of you to get Shana back but she ended up dying in the process so there's no reason to keep this up."

"And guys, I found a place that had a lot of information. If we ever go back there, can we check that place out again." Shana interrupted.

"Sure." Matthew said. It was not just any mansion, but a very big mansion in England they went to.

* * *

Alfred got ready after all the other provinces went to school. His cheeks were red as a pepper and were hurting like you got hit by a bus. He was a few hours late (2). He started walking to school and got there 9:16. During lunch he went to Matthew, Shana, Elizaveta and Erika, all sitting beside each other by a far table near the gym. Alfred went there and sat down with them. Natalia came down as well.

"I can't believe it. People die one day, and they're back the next." Natalia complained.

"Can you prove it?" Alfred asked.

"Look over there where the monitor is." Alfred looked, only to see Arthur.

"ARTHUR-!" He yelled across the whole room.

"WHAT'S WRONG YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Arthur yelled back.

"Oh, ehh...how's your neck?" Alfred called back. Matthew put his hand on his face and turned invisible.

"Uh, guys w-where did M-Matthew go?" Erika wondered, asking silently.

"Err, I think he went invisibro..." Alfred responded looking at the empty seat he used to sit in. Probably he dissapered and left from being embarrassed.

"Well. I can get him another day..." Arthur walked over to the table they all sat down in.

"But you have to promise me you wont kill him!"

"W-Well..."

"He killed you in a mansion. So what? Your back here so you have to promise me!"

"N-No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"I don't you-"

"If you don't your killing me as well."

"W-What? I-I don't need to k-kill you!"

"He's my bro. I'll probably be the hero!"

"Oh shut up! You can't be the hero when your gonna die instead!"

"But i'll save him from dying!"

"I SAID SHUT IT!"

"WELL I SAY I'LL BE THE HERO!"

"And I say you two are dumb." Matthew stopped being invisible and watched them fight. Eduard, Raivis, Toris and Feliks came over.

"Hey guys, do want to like go shopping?" Feliks asked everyone at the table. Natalia looked at him then turned around and left. Only to greet Ivan and Irunya. She went to an empty table and talked with them. Toris looked at him the rolled his eyes.

"Err, I guess so..." Elizaveta go up from her seat and went with them.

"You know what. I forgot to tell you guys! I have a sister named Venesa. She recently gotten independent. Her island stuck on to mine and Quebec. Matthew you have to ask Quebec if she's okay with us two coming there!" Shana yelled. Matthew looked at her.

"I already did. She didn't mind but was pissed off because of how you treat her." He said right after.

FLASHBACK

_"No! Alissa you should of told us!" Shana yelled. The cave looked as if it colapse on top of them. Alissa and Melona stared at her before looking at the wall again._

_"It said 'O'hem the rightfully and take down your bow, O'hem else worthy of doing it. A creature, worthy of killing a human by just looking at it in a hempel.' It means that the creature is under danger by others." Alissa read._

_"Wow. Looks like your friends over here are killing it. And your __**stupid**__ twin sister." Melona smiled a crooked smile. Shana wondered why. She had found an entrance door, and decided, she's leaving. _

_"Shana, leave. I'll tell a lie for them. Just for them...same with you Melona. Go with Shana please." Alissa looked at her before making the sign of 'hurry up and go!'. Melona turned around and headed towards Shana. Alissa turned the other way and made a decision. When they need help, she'll give it to them. She headed towards the door back inside with Shana and Melona out and Alissa in._

END FLASHBACK

"I wonder why they had to see it again. Cause' Fenma made a mistake and the bloopers turned real." Alfred yabbed on.

"No, Fenma wanted the bloopers to be real. So she purposly made the mistake." Matthew answered the question. Arthur wondered how.

"But didn't Denny make a mistake as well?"

"Yeah, but his was by accident. He couldn't memorize his lines since he was a kid."

"Okay! I get it now!"

"You should of. But I watched that movie like 15 times."

"I like the ending song!"

"Paralizer?"

"Yeah! The Paralizer! I wanna be that paralizer!"

"Shut up for the last time. You sang that song the last time at my house."

"Okay fine."

"And please. I'm going to your house today."

"I know. Your house gives me nightmares."

"H-How?"

"From being a bitchy house."

"Shut the Fuck up Alfred."

"Hey! You swared!"

"I don't care bitch."

"Well I did too. Anyways. Whadda wanna do today." When they were at Alfred's house, Matthew went to sleep right away. _'One day when I snap. I'll be here, right here on this bloody bed.'_

_**Of Doom...**_

The End of the Alissa True End Sequel.


	7. Ending 3: Empty Window?

Ending 3: Empty Window?

"Ah! It looks so cool from before! Right sis?" Koishi burst out. Satori nodded her head in confusion.

"But, Koishi. I don't think were going in this one...aren't we going in the one on the side? Because that one has windows you can climb with...this one...looks more suspect. Bars at the windows...really weird though." Satori said. Koishi looked at her before running off.

"Then...then let's go to the other one!" She burst out again. Koishi ran towards the other one, with the others following behind. Natalia looked at the next one, then started to walk away.

"These mansions all look the same. It is not a burden to me to go in it, but I really rely on going home. Irunya woke me up earlier than 3." She said. One gone.

"Meh...I don't really care very much. Belarus! Get home safe!" Ivan yelled out to her.

"Okay!" She yelled back. It was a kick back. Others came.

"Err...guys?" Shana finally came with Melona and Alissa.

"Oh hey." Satori said. "Your late..."

"We know-We know. Don't have to brag us out. What brings, Natalia didn't want to go." Melona responded.

"Well...l can say that...err...she was tired. She can come back another day." Irunya said. After five hours of standing there and talking.

"Okay guys, it's way over when me and my states have dinner so, I'm going home." Alfred went.

"Okay bye." Matthew waved. Two gone.

"Wow, it's 9 right now." Arthur wavered. "I wonder what time he has dinner..."

"7. He has dinner at 7 or 7:30." Matthew said.

"That bloody git! It's 9 and he says that it's 'way over dinner time'."

"Well, I don't really care when I have dinner, or even if I have dinner."

"Atleast, he's not selfish."

"Yeah he is."

"No he's not!"

"Yeah he is."

"No he's not!"

"Yeah he is."

"No he's not!"

"Yeah he is."

"No he's not!"

"Yeah he is."

"No he's not!"

"Sometimes he is."

"Okay your right about that..." Arthur rolled his eyes before looking at his watch again. 10:30. Time goes too fast for Arthur to catch up with it. "I think I should go home. I'm tired of talking crap."

"Bye-Bye!" Melona waved at him. Then made some 'I hate that dude' face at Shana.

"Yeah, you treat him nicely though." She said.

"Anyone else leaving?" Satori asked. For now no one's leaving. Five more hours later.

"I forgot, I have to take care of the Natalia. Ivan! I'm going home and your coming with me." Irunya grabbed Ivan and pulled him all the way home.

"Well! Hopefully Okuu-chan doesn't come!" Koishi burst out again.

"Oh, Aya. Hmm, probably come here next week when she has school again." Shana left. Yao sat there.

"I wonder if were going in, aru..." He said.

"I'm so cold!" Melona yelled.

"Shut up." Alissa patted her shoulder.

"I'm going home!"

"Fine go. Like I care..."

"Guys..." Matthew tried to stop them from fighting. Melona stomped to her house.

"So many people are leaving...I think we should all go week after next week. Or we'll plan a date to go down here." Satori said.

"Yeah." Everyone there except Satori said. They all went home and decided the week after next week, everyone was available so they all came down that time.

Ending #3: Empty Window? End

_-Sister of Aya, please do not be a stupid person..._

_-Amelia Shujike_


End file.
